writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Isabella Chase
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Thread:3148#47|Corrupt a Wish page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:Defrether and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! Defrether (talk) 15:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC) re I'd need to see some samples of other stories you've done first, cuz I don't really know you as well as I know Wonder. update Just letting you know that you Greek char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Greek team-mate will be User:Windsword7, you guys will be going up against User:Brocky292 and User:JayeTheMofo on the Roman team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) Go Team Hey Isabella! Looks like we're gonna be a team for phase 4. Is there a good time you can come onto chat either here or on another wiki so we can talk strategy and such? -Wind We can make a doc on google docs and plan stuff there. -Wind I'll just make a doc and then we can write entries and just correct them post by post. Don't really need to be on chat at the same time to do that. -Wind The page for our fight is right Here. I made my first post already to get things moving and I'll try to get a doc up or you can make one for future posts. The tentative ending is the 19th though I have a feeling it will be pushed back so we should just try to fit in as many posts as we can. -Wind